narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 597 Diskussion
es wird interessant. tobi gibt in 597 quasi zu, dass zumindest sein sharingan das von obito ist. auf die frage kakashis, woher er das auge habe, antwortet tobi, dass er es während der schlacht an der kannabi-brücke erbeutet habe, ungefähr zu der zeit als kakashi als "kopierninja kakashi" bekannt zu werden begann. außerdem spricht wieder kyuubi selber durch naruto mit tobi. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:12, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) woher weißt du das? oder muss man nur die richtigen quellen kenne^^Sin007 (Diskussion) 15:42, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :"mangahelpers.com" z.B. dort erscheinen immer nur bestätigte spoiler. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:36, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ne Google reicht bereits ;). Einfach mal Naruto 597 Spoiler googlen...Taiwan30167 (Diskussion) 16:09, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich hab vorhin nochmal ein paar tobi bilder verglichen mit obito und tobi also zetsu sagt sasuke ist in schwierigkeiten sieht man tobis gesicht von der rechten seite und wenn man genau draufschaut sieht man eine verletzung.Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 17:18, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) beim ersten bild links oben sieht mandie verletzungen ich denk das obito durch die zetsu masse einfach grösser geworden ist. Link nicht erlaubt Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 17:41, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich seh da nur seinen hinterkopf :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:58, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) guck auf seine wange dann wirst dus sehn 2 striche.Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 18:03, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :mensch kinners... alkohol ist keine lösung :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 18:14, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :?? Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 18:27, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::ja ohne alkohol ist da keine verletzung sichtbar^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 18:30, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::ich hab kein alkohol getrunken. GUCK GENAU HIN 1 BILD OBEN LINKS RECHE GESICHTSHÄLFTE 2 STRICH.Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 18:44, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::das könnten auch die falten unter seinen augen sein.--Revan55 (Diskussion) 19:27, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) In den Spoilern steht, dass das zeigt, dass Tobi Obito IST. Dabei zeigt das doch genau das Gegenteil, nämlich, dass er NICHT Obito ist, denn wie soll man den sein eigenes Auge "erbeuten"? Tobi und Obito sind klar getrennte Personen, und Tobi hat sich da halt einfach ein weiteres Auge für seine Augen-Sammlung ergattert, eben, nachdem er von Kakashis "Kopier-Ninja"-Zeit erfahren hat und dabei auch wohlmöglich, dass er es von Obito implantiert bekommen hat. Außerdem wissen wir ja auch, dass Tobi sehr scharf auf Augen mit hoher Rarität ist. (Shisui, Sasuke)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:31, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das neue kapitel 597 ist grade erschienen bei mangareader viel spass beim lesen euch!! 31.17.238.244 07:53, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Madara Aizen Pain So ist das also Danzo Shimura (Tobi) hat sein Auge höchst wahrscheinlich von Obito genommen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Bin gespannt, was in den nächsten Wochen alles passieren werden kann. Tobi23 (Diskussion) 09:12, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja genau, das Kapitel zeigt eindeutig, dass Tobi Danzo ist ... Besonders weil Tobi Danzos Leiche untersucht und dann verärgert festgestellt hat, dass Danzo Shisuis Auge zerstört hat. Da hat er sich bestimmt über sich selber geärgert. Aber es scheint wohl wirklich Obitos Auge zu sein, das Tobi hat. Damit wissen wir aber immer noch nicht, wer Tobi wirklich ist. Obito kann es nicht sein, da Tobi ja älter ist. Na wenigstens hat Kakashi jetzt erklärt, wie das mit der anderen Dimension funnktioniert. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:40, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :"Da hat er sich bestimmt über sich selber geärgert." xD [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 10:21, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Mit "erbeuten" muss ja nicht heißen das er bloß das Auge genommen hat sondern jetzt Obitos Körper benutzt, oder? (Und NEIN ich bin kein Fan der Tobi=Obito-Theorie ) :) Hab mal eine Frage, die ich seit der Versiegelung des Kyuubi in Naruto habe: und zwar hat Minato die Hälfte des Kyuubi-Chakra in sich und den Rest in Naruto versiegelt. Heißt das, dass das Kyuubi derzeit nur die Hälfte von dem drauf hat, wie es eigentlich könnte? Zu Obito: Kann es sein das Obito den Körper von Tobi durch sein Auge übernehmen kann/konnte, so wie es Oro mit Kabuto machen wollte und der 1. Hokage mit Danzou? Obito meinte, er würde die Welt weiter durch Kakashi sehen...Das erklärt warum Tobi „so viel“ über Kakashi weiß. Kakashi wusste z.B. auch was Jiraya und Minato zu Naruto gesagt haben....also auch warum Tobi das weiß.Taiwan30167 (Diskussion) 11:03, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Das mit der halben Kraft stimmt so wahrscheinlich nicht. Es war für Minato nur unmöglich die gesamte Kraft auf einmal zu versiegeln, deshalb hat er nur die Hälfte in Naruto. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sich die Kraft von Kurama während dieser Zeit in der er in Naruto versiegelt war wieder regeneriert. So dass jetzt die gesamte Kraft in Naruto ist. Denn wo Naruto sich die Kraft von Kurama besorgt hat, war er ja auch nur noch Haut & Knochen und inzwischen sieht er ja wieder so aus wie vorher... @Tobi23 schau dir lieber mal sasuke vs danzou an und sag mir dann ob danzou überlebt hat denk doch mal nach.Ich denke das tobi entweder izuna oder der ältere sohn von rikudou ist.Joachim 17 Dass die Kraft sich regenriert hat, stimmt so nicht ganz. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war da von Yin und Yang die Rede (?). Das heißt Naruto hat nur die Hälfte und das erklärt auch, warum er sich nicht zum vollständigen Kyuubi verwandeln kann, sondern nur so Chakra-mäßig.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:16, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hmm ich dachte ihrgend wie die eine Hälfte ist in Naruto versiegelt und die andere ist in der Schriftrolle, weil wenn nur die Hälfte versiegelt worde wäre wäre ja bei dem Angriff auf Konoha der Kyuubi ja noch da geblieben zwar nur als Haut und Knochen aber halt noch da. Kann aber halt auch sein das ich mich irre.Gwar3z (Diskussion) 15:02, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Die Schriftrolle war glaub ich nur der Schlüssel, um das Siegel zu öffnen und das Chakra zu "klauen" und dann wieder das Kyuubi zu versiegeln...Taiwan30167 (Diskussion) 15:21, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich hatte gehofft das Tobi mal ändlich ohne Maske gezeigt wird. das Tobi=Danzou sein soll halt ich persönlich für unwahrscheinlich. ansonst fand ich das Kapitel etwas schwach für mich wurde etwas wieder zu viel geredet. Hallo, wollte wissen, ob nächste Woche Naruto Manga geben wird. Tobi23 (Diskussion) 16:46, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :nach heutigem stand (sonntag, 12.08.12) wird es kein kapitel nächste woche geben, erst wieder übernächste woche mittwoch, wie gewohnt. weil das heute erschienene kapitel eigentlich das von der kommenden woche ist. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:26, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) es tut mir leid, aber warum seid ihr alle davon überzeugt das tobi danzo ist? oO 1. Danzo ist tot. 2. Tobi hat mit Danzo gesprochen, als er gegen Torune und Fuu gekämpft hat. 3. Danzos Leiche lag VOR Tobi aufm Tisch, also WARUM zeigt dieses Kapitel bitte, das er Danzo sein soll? Das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 17:36, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :niemand glaubt, dass tobi danzou ist. :) na ja, vllt außer "tobi23". das von "shiromaru" und "yuna" war sarkasmus! :D [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:52, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt schon wieder mit Tobis Identität anfange :D aber naja. Also bisher war ich wirklich kein Befürworter der Tobi = Obito Theorie, aber jetzt bin ich da ganz anderer Meinung. Tobi hat nichts davon gesagt, jedenfalls in meiner Übersetzung, dass der das Sharingan "erbeutet" hätte, er hat nur gesagt, dass er es aus dem Kampf um die Kannabi-Brücke bekommen hat. Obito hat sein Sharingan schließlich dort erweckt. Es könnte sein, dass er sich kurz bevor er von den Felsbrocken getötet wurde quasi in diese andere Dimension teleportiert hat und irgendwann, irgendwo wieder rausgekommen ist. Dann hat Zetzu ihn gefunden und wieder zusammengeflickt. Nach einer Zeit als er wieder nach Konoha geht erfährt er, dass Rin tot ist und wird unglaublich sauer auf Kakashi, weil dieser sein Versprechen sie zu beschützen nicht gehalten hat. Obito war ja wahrscheinlich in Rin verliebt. Tobi sagte: "... a world where heroes dont have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves". Damit meint er, denke ich, zu 100 % Kakashi, den man ja auch an einem Grab stehen sieht, wahrscheinlich entweder an Rins oder Obitos. Kurzum: ich denke inzwischen wirklich, dass Tobi Obito ist. Und mir wäre da noch eine Möglichkeit eingefallen Tobi "sicher" zu besiegen. Wenn Kakashi jemanden, z.B. Gai, mit Kamui in die andere Dimension schickt könnten sie Tobi dort und in der "wirklichen" Welt bekämpfen. Damit hätte er keine Möglichkeit allen Angriffen zu entkommen. Wenn er sich einem Angriff von Naruto, Kakashi oder Bee durch das Dematerialisieren entzieht greift ihn Gai in der anderen Dimension an. Allerdings könnte derjendige der in der anderen Dimension kämpft wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zurück. Deswegen glaube ich, dass es am ehesten Gai sein würde, der sich dafür opfert. Was sagt ihr dazu? --Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:00, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Kakashi ist nicht der Typ, der jemanden fuer die Mission opfert, (Stichwort Kampf um die Hannabi-Druecke!), daher wird er diesen Plan nicht umsetzen. Tobi gleichzeitig ist wohl ein Meister der Psychospielchen. Er hat immerhin fast ganz Akatsuki was vorgemacht und das waren alles harte, erfahrene und damn starke Ninjas. Er versucht Kakashi zu verunsichern, zu verwirren mit dem was er sagt. Ich denke nachwievor nicht, dass er Obito ist und dieses Kapitel sehe ich eher als weiteren Hinweis darauf, dass er es nicht ist. TeeTS (Diskussion) 18:12, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) sagt Da hier ja scheinbr die TOBITO-Theorie aufblühende Sympathien genießt muss ich mich nochmals in Form eines Zitats aus einem anderem Forum zu Wort melden: "Obito - ein loyaler Konohanin und seine Kameraden liebender, jedoch skilltechnisch unbegabter Uchiha - erweckt sein Sharingan, hat nur zweimal die Möglichkeit, es anzuwenden und erlernt dann, als die Steine ihn begraben, urplötzlich ein JN, das das von Minato, Kakashi und Tobirama übertrifft. Mit diesem portet er sich in die andere Dimension und wieder zurück, um dann in dem folgenden Jahr zunächst Madara zu treffen, dessen Vertrauen zu erlangen, mit ihm Tsuki no Me auszuarbeiten und gleichzeitig einen unbegründeten Hass nicht nur auf Konohagakure, sondern gleich auf die Ninjawelt zu entwickeln. Dieser Hass bringt ihn dazu, immer noch innerhalb eines Jahres - Obito ist zu dem Zeitpunkt übrigens ~13 - ein gewaltiges Wissen über Bijuu, Jinchuuriki und andere Dinge (Izanagi, Susanoo etc.) zu erlangen, um anschließend unerkannt in Konohagakure aufzutauchen, einige Anbu auszuschalten (erinnert euch, er hat kein Talent als Uchiha), Kushina zu fangen und das Kyuubi zu befreien (welches sich an ihn erinnert - woher?), es zu kontrollieren und dann Konohagakure - immer noch vollkommen unbegründet - anzugreifen, um anschliend seinen ehemaligen Sensei anzugreifen und versuchen, ihn zu töten. Das alles innerhalb eines einzigen Jahres." Wurde etwas vergessen? Achja: Das wichtigste Obito Zitat: "Those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash", versöhnt sich dann mit Kakashi und lässt ihn jahrelang vor seinem Grabstein leiden, um sich hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Da hat er sich ganz außerordentlich um seine Kameraden gekümmert. -Cl@w :@meinen vorgänger: ich stimme dir in allen punkten zu die obito= tobi theorie empfinde ich immer noch als schwachsinnig. Das tobi das sharingan von obito hat ist nun eig. klar, die frage ist wieso hat sich tobi die mühe gemacht obito auszugraben um das sharingan zubekommen? Wusste tobi das obitos mangekyou sharingan andere fähigkeiten haben würde als die anderen sharingans (also itachi, madara, sasuke können alle susanoo, amaterasu usw.) wenn ja woher wusste er das und wieso wollte er das dann unbedingt haben?? solangsam fang ich an zu glauben, dass tobi mit seinem sharingan mehr kann als nur in eine dimesnion zu verschwinden!? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 18:47, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Klar hat jede Theorie auch seine Nachteile. @ -Cl@w: Die Karft zu seinem Raum-Zeit-Jutsu lieg ja wohl rein in seinen Augen und verschiedene Sharingane haben schon erstaunlich mächtiges vollbracht, Obitos Augen waren eben ein riesiges Ausnahmetalent. Und das ganze Wissen kann er sich auch erst im laufe der jahre angeeignet haben, dass er alles weiß, was er jetzt weiß auch beim Angriff auf Konoha gewusst hat ist nicht bekannt und da hat er eigentlich nichts anderes gemacht, als Minato durch dessen eigenes Jutsu von Kushina zu trennen (er kannte als Minatos Schüler dessen Jutsu ziehmlich gut) und den Kyuubi zu befreien (was er leicht von Madara hätte lernen können) muss der damals nicht so mega stark gewesen sein. Gegen Minato hat er auch verloren. Madara kann ja bis zu seinem Tod sein Lehrer gewesen sein, wann er wirklich gestorben ist ist schließlich noch immer unbekannt. Und: hat Tobi jemals gesagt, dass er die Ninjawelt hasst? Er will laut seinen Worten den Menschen durch Tsuki no Me sozusagen nur Frieden bringen und sie beschützen. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 18:58, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::@Tuwz @einen deiner punkte: es ist bekannt, dass madara tatsächlich gestorben ist - er wurde ja mit edo tensei wiederbelebt. UND... das sagt madara auch selbst, dass er starb: "kurz vor meinem tod konnte ich das rinnegan erwecken" oder i-wie so. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:03, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) wieso wollt ihr alle unbedingt an diese obito=tobi theorie glauben? ich meine eure argumente dafür sind lächerlich und gegen die gegenargumente könnt ihr nichts sagen, also warum wollt ihr unbedingt an diese theorie glauben??? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 19:06, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Jonny: klar ist er gestorben, die frage ist nur wann. das hast du wahrscheinlich überlesen, ich habs nämlich geschrieben ;) Tuwz (Diskussion) :ja, das habe ich i-wie nicht gesehen. sry. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:15, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok, gehen wir die Sache noch mal in aller Ruhe an. Ich gebe nach diesem Satz keine Wertung mehr ab, weil ich die Obito-Theorie in allen Varianten einfach nur schwachsinnig. Also: Es scheint wohl so, dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat. Nächster Punkt: Tobi war bisher immer sehr zurückhaltend, was Emotionen anging. Eines der wenigen Male, als man eine wirkliche Emotion gesehen hat, war, als er Kabuto aufforderte, ihm alles über Edo Tensei zu erklären. Da schien er wütend zu sein. Ebenso im Kampf gegen Konan. Aber jetzt macht er Kakashi ständig Vorwürfe. ...blablabla...Entschuldigungen an Gräbern...blablabla. Wie kommt es, dass er ausgerechnet auf Kakashi so reagiert? Er scheint ihn von früher zu kennen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:32, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @MegaPimpf1: Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Von all den Theorien und Spekulationen um Tobis wahr Identität scheint mir die Tobi/Obito-Theorie die unwahrscheinlichste ''zu sein. Aus dem einfachen Grund den du schon genannt hast: Die Gegenargumente lassen sich kaum bzw. gar nicht entkräften ohne sich auf weitere ''unwahrscheinliche ''Spekulationen zu Stützen. Natürlich sind Spekulationen in gewissem Maße notwendig um Theorien (z.B. Tobi/Izuna-Theorie) zu begründen (z.B. Izunas Tod war nur vorgetäuscht). Doch die Tobi/Obito-Theorie überspannt den Bogen in dem Maße, als das es, die dem Manga immanente Logik dekonstruiert. Ein Beispiel: Sasuke als ein Uchiha, und dazu noch ein talentierter (!), brauchte langes und hartes Training, um seine Charinganfähigkeiten zu verbessern bzw. weiterzuentwickeln. Daher klingt es unlogisch, dass es dem scheinbar untalentierten Obito gelang ein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu zu entwickeln, dass dem von Tobirama und später Orochimaru übertrifft. Ebenso ungeklärt ist die Frage '''woher' der Kyuubi den 13 jährigen Obito kennen sollte. Fragen über Fragen ... -Cl@w also die geschichte mit den ausreden am grab kann tobi sich auch einfach denken, wenn er gesehen hat was obito zugestoßen ist. das ist eigentlich kein argument für tobi-kennt-kakashi, dafür fehlen einfach die details. würde auch sagen das sind nur seine psychospielchen. 77.7.241.176 23:53, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das ist mein erster Beitrag und ich hoffe ich mache das richtig mit dem "Bearbeiten". Also Fakt ist dass es Obitos Auge ist. Die Frage ist jetzt ist es Obito oder ist es einfach irgendjemand der sich Obitos Auge geschnappt hat. Falls es Obito ist gibt es für mich nur eine wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit: In der anderen Dimension vergeht die Zeit viel schneller. Also Obito kann dort trainieren und älter werden während in der richtigen Welt kaum Zeit vergangen ist. Die Izuna-Theorie gefällt mir persönlich nicht, weil erstens müsste er wie oben schon gesagt seinen Tod vergetäuscht haben und zweitens müsste er irgendeine Möglichkeit gefunden haben unsterblich zu werden oder halt nicht zu altern. Dann halte ich es eher für wahrscheinlich dass es Shisui ist, der sich Obitos Auge geholt hat. Aber mal ne andere Frage. Kann Tobi sein "Dimensions-Jutsu" ohne das Mangekyo Sharingan benutzen? Ich glaube man sieht es nämlich nie, dass er das MS hat. -Dingy- Hi eine Sache wundert mich jetzt aber. Tobi nutzt ja für sein Teleportiern das normale Sharingan. Er sagt jetzt er hat das auch von Obito (ich will jetzt aber nicht auf die Tobi=Obito Theori ein gehen). Warum kann Kakashi dann nicht auch mit seinem normalen Sharingan diese Teleportiern. Kakashi benutzt es ja nur mit dem MS Sharingan. :Eventuell weil Tobi ein Uchiha ist und somit nicht die Defizite bei der Nutzung wie Kakashi hat,d er ja keiner ist. Nur ne Vermutung.^^ Da fällt mir eine interessante Frage ein.. Wenn Tobi das zweite Auge von Obito hat.. Kann ein Auge ein Mangekyous ein und das andere nicht? Oder sind die beiden ebenfalls miteinander verknüpft? Phreak2k (Diskussion) 09:20, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn man nochmal drüber nachdenkt finde ich die Obitotheorie gar nicht mehr so dämlch.. Betrachtet man rein die psychologische Seite: Ich meine alle Charaktere in Naruto hatten immer ihre Bewegründe (Nagato, Danzou)... Und warum zum Teufel sollte Tobi, der sich als niemand ausgibt, unbedingt Helden abschaffen wollen etc. und somit Frieden schaffen. Dazu MUSS es doch egrade in Naruto einen Grund geben. Was wenn, wie etwas über mir beschrieben, Obito wirklich sein Jutsu aktiviert hat und sich vor dem Felsen gesaved hat. Und: Angenommen an der Brücke starb Rin (Warum wurde Rins Tod bislang auch noch nicht erwähnt?) und Kakashi wurde zum Helden, konnte aber dadurch sein Versprechen, Rin zu beschützen nicht einhalten. Wäre man als Obito nicht mächtig angefressen und würde einen mächtigen Groll gegen Helden entwickeln? Die nichtmal ihre Verspechen halten können? Vielleicht war er ja auch damals in Madaras "Obhut" und wurde manipiliert.... Wenn man mal von den optischen Merkmalen absieht wäre das meiner Meinung nach eine wirklich schlüssige Erklärung warum Tobi so ist wie er ist und explizit die Brücke anspricht. Grenzenlose Enttäuschung, Aufgabe der eigenen Identität, Frieden ohne Helden etc... Aber das ist nur meine Meinung :-) Ergänzung: Tobi sagt ja auch sowas wie: Öffne deinen Mund nicht so einfach. Du laberst nur und tust nichts und was jemand wie du sagst interessiert nicht.. Für bedauern ist es zu spät Phreak2k (Diskussion) 09:05, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tja seitdem nur noch, wie Phreak2k schon richtig sagt [ ... Aber das ist nur meine Meinung :-) ], nur Meinungen oder besser gesagt Hoffnungen gepostet werden, anstatt auf die Gegenargumente einzugehen, möchte ich auch mal meine Meinung sagen: Sollte Tobi wirklich Obito sein, werde ich Kishi für immer als schlechtesten Manga Autor in Erinnerung behalten -Cl@w Ok ich habe mich gegen Ende vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt und das Wort Meinung war sschlicht falsch an dieser Stelle^^ Nochmal kurz und bündig zusammengefasst. Tobi ist eine der wichtigsten Figuren im Manga und hat daher ganz sicher eine Vorgeschichte die nicht ohne ist. Und wir wissen das er sich als Identitätslos bezeichnet und Träume und Hoffnungen nicht abkann. Meiner Meinung nach lässt sich anhand dieses kapitels eine''' psychologische Tendenz''' feststellen: 1. Er erwähnt explizit wann Kakashi ein Held wurde 2. Da wir über Rin nichts wissen wäre hier eine Möglichkeit das sie dort starb, da kakashi an Gräbe'''r denkt. 3. Tobi sagt das es zuspät zum Bedauern''' ist Wenn es so kommen SOLLTE, dann wäre das auf rein psychischer Ebene eine logische Herleitung und würde für die Obito Theorie sprechen. Klar gibt es noch 1000 andere Möglichkeiten sowie Fragen und von daher ist es letztlich egal. Mir geht es nur darum diesen möglichen Zusammenhang mal aufzuzeigen :-) Ob er stimmt oder nicht ist letztlich nicht wichtig da wir nur diskutieren. Phreak2k (Diskussion) 11:52, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) in 494 sagt tobi zu guy " you dont remember faces... usw" also müsste er guy auch aus siener vergangenheit kennen... un da man weiss dass guy im selben jahr war wie kakashi war er auch im selben jahr wie obito.. mit großer sicherheit kannten sie sich genauso wie naruo und rock lee z.b. ... es deutet schon sehr stark drauf hin dass es obito ist, sein mangenkyo könnte er erweckt haben als er mit itachi die uchiha ausgerottet hat, wie kakashi seins erweckt hat weiss ja niemand, doch ich vermute stark dass er es zum selben zeitpunkt bekommen hat wie tobi, ich nehme nicht an dass kakashi eine enge person dafür getötet hat... welche ja unteranderem obito ist... ... und ja er steht an dem grab von RIn in 497, da das grab von Obito anders aussieht Link nicht erlaubt! (kapitel 244, seite 18) Ich glaube eher, dass das ein Gedenkstein ist und kein Grab. Oder werden in Japan öfters Massengräber / Gruppengräber benutzt? Scheint für mich halt nur ein Gedenkstein für alle Opfer des Krieges zu sein... bitte lest den manga bevor ihr hier etwas hinschreibt! @meinen vorgänger: im kapitel 494 bezieht sich tobi nicht darauf dass er gai kennt, sondern darauf das es für ihn keine sinn macht seine maske abzunehmen, da gai sich sowieso keine gesichter merken kann (anspielung auf gai vs kisame, wo gai kisame nicht erkannt hat)! dann tobi muss sein mangekyou sharingan schon vor der ausrottung des uchiha-clan erweckt haben, da er gegen minato gekämpft hat und dort sein teleportjutsu verwendet hat, dass war vor der uchiha ausrottung! und kakashi war nicht am grab von rin es ist unbekannt wann rin gestorben ist und wo bzw. ob sie begraben wurde! zum schluss links sind in dieser wiki nicht erlaubt, wenn du der wiki keinen schaden zufügen willst, unterlasse bitte solche links! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:05, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ja aber das aus 597 sind massengräber weils ja mehrere sind und das grab aus den kakashi gaiden folgen muss obitos grab sein, auch wenns keine leiche beinhaltet, das sieht man daran dass seine brille die er vorm kampof verloren hat, am grab liegt, ich denke mal nciht dass kakashi seine brille an irgendeinen denkstein legt, der an alle opfer ist... dies war definitif obitos und das neue bild, war rins... an dieses moment am grab denkt kakashi als tobi sagt: "i want to build a world where heroes dont have to make pitifuk excuses in front of graves" ->>"Ich möchte eine Welt erschaffen, in der Helden nicht erbärmliche Ausreden/Entschuldigungen vor Gräbern machen müssen..." Damit war wohl gemeint dass Tobi wütend auf kakashi ist weil er sein Worte ihm gegenüber nicht einhalten konnte. Dass der letzte wunsch von Obito nicht erfüllt werden konnte, nähmlich dass er auf Rin aufpassen sollte, auf das mädchen dass er liebt... zu dem wunsch sagt tobi zu kakashi auch etwas "you have seen reality, you should be able to understand...no wish can become true in this world" --->>"Du hast die Realität gesehen , DU solltest dazu in der Lage sein es zu verstehen, dass in dieser Welt keine Wünsche wahr werden können..." Aber sind alles nur vermutungen, in den nächsten wochen werden wir sicherlich mehr erfahren was Tobi und Sein auge(obitos auge) angeht... MegaPimpf1 an dich... ' wieso sollte tobi wissen dass guy gesichter vergisst, als ob kisame und tobi darüber reden wie guy gesichter vergisst beim kampf ??? das ist no sence... @ Phreak2k ich stimme ja vielen deiner Punkten zu, jedoch nicht die Schlussfolgerung. Jemand der die Szene mit Kakashi Rin und Obito beobachtet hat, wäre ebenso zu diesen Aussagen und Bemerkungen fähig, wie jemand, der wirklich dabei war, sprich Obito. Was ich damit sagen will, Tobi hätte die ganze Geschichte mit Kakashi auch in Fom eines Berichts von Zetsu erfahren können. Die Logik, dass er wegen diesen Bemerkungen Obito sein muss ist nicht zwingend. Cl@w :tobi hat einfach ein riesen großes wissen, es ist nicht das erste mal, dass tobi dinge weis, bei denen er nicht dabei war oder die erst später im manga erklärt werden, nur zu sagen, tobi weis alles über dieses thema ist daher nicht sehr überzeugend um zu sagen, dass tobi= obito ist [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1]](Dissi) 16:33, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :na gut, ihr habt auf eine weise auch iwie recht... werden wir aber alles sehen in den nächsten tagen und wochen ( David ) :Ok da habt ihr natürlich Recht. Dennoch würde ich es aufgrund seiner Stichhaltigkeit eben nicht ausschließen sondenr als Option mir merken. Aber warten wir einfach. Theorien sind eben nur Theorien und n ein paar Wochen sind wir sicherlich schlauer :-) 130.180.73.70 18:17, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ouu , ich kanns kaum erwarten das es weitergegt :D , hat mich doch gewundert das Tobi einen *normalen* Arm hat da dieser ihm 2 mal ausgerissen würde . Ich frage micht ob es vllt möglich ist das wir es mit mehreren Tobis zutuhn haben oder ob ihm sämtliche gliedmasen einfach wieder nachwachsen o_O . :Wocher Tobi sein wissen bezieht weiß ich nicht , jedoch kommt Madara als quelle sehr in Betracht , aber ich glaube selbst er weiß nicht alles . Da ich grad bei alles wissen bin , wosind eigentlich sasuke und der wiederbelebte Oro denn num , oder besser ... wo/wer/was sind die * ALLWISSENDEN* ? Und noch wtwas , was ist auf der brücke passiert und was für eine verbindung besteht da zwischen Tobi und Kakashi ?! Ist es am ende doch Obito , und wenn ja wie ist das möglich ? frage über fragen , bald sind wir (hoffentlich ) schlauer :DLilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 20:09, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke , dass Tobi in Obito's Körper ist mit Fushi Tensei :) - Demhat : Diesen Beitrag habe ich verfasst, bevor ich das neue Kapitel gelesen habe, vielleicht befinden sich dort also Argumente gegen Gegenargumente, die mittlerweile keine mehr sind. Es ist dennoch nicht völlig abwegig, dass Obito Tobi ist, das einzige Problem, was ich in dieser Theorie sehe ist, dass Madara und Tobi aneinander kennen, doch auch dafür könnte es eine Erklärung geben. Vergisst nicht, dass wir hier über eine fiktive Welt schreiben. Dort kann es nun mal einige Dinge geben, die uns nicht sofort logisch erscheinen, aber dennoch eine Erklärung haben auch wenn nicht unbedingt eine, die man nicht sofort nachvollziehen kann. Zu den Gegenargumenten der Obito-Theorie: ,, Wieso hatte Tobi im Kampf gegen Konan zwei Sharingan?" - Es ist logisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Tobi ein Labor voll Sharingan besitzt, sodass er sich auch einfach selbst ein weiteres implantieren kann und komischerweise hat er dieses Auge, dass er stets verdeckt hält, für Izanagi geopfert. Sein rechtes Auge hat er vermutlich nicht benutzt, weil er mit diesem dieses ,, eine Jutsu" verwenden kann und es wahrscheinlich sein eigenes Auge ist. ,, Wieso sollte Obito sich so verhalten? Er war doch ein freundlicher Mensch!" - Wer sagt, dass Tobi nichts gutes will? Wozu macht Tobi all dies denn? Richtig, um Frieden auf der Welt zu schaffen. Er möchte die Welt und die Menschheit beherrschen, damit er über Kriege und alles andere bestimmen kann. Über Tobis Persönlichkeit wird gesagt, dass er den Glauben daran verlor, dass Shinobi in der Lage wären, einst Frieden in der Welt zu schaffen und er selbst sagt, dass sein gesamtes Leben ,, ein einziges Schlachtfeld" gewesen wäre. Er möchte auf seine eigene Art und Weise Frieden schaffen und seinen Plan auch durchziehen, seine Identität bedeutet ihm dabei allerdings sehr wenig. ,, Tobi ist Izuna, der Sohn des Rikudo.. etc." Oder sonst wer total altes, nicht wahr? Dies ist meiner Meinung nach Schwachsinn, da Tobi so scheint, als ob er nicht viel Kampferfahrung hätte. Klar, er weiß eine Menge über die Geschichte, aber das beweist nicht, dass er zu der Zeit gelebt hatte. Izuna wäre um einiges stärker als Tobi. Tobi neigt sehr dazu, seine Gegner zu unterschätzen und gerät öfter mal in die Fallen des Gegners. Was kann Tobi überhaupt? Er kann dieses eine Jutsu um Sachen in eine andere Dimension zu befördern und sich zu dematerialisieren. Was noch? Er besitzt Gliedmaßen des weißen Zetsus, das Sharingan und das Rinnegan. ,, Wieso kann Tobi Izanagi einsetzen? Dazu braucht man doch Zellen des Senju-Clans!" - Wie ich schon sagte, er besitzt Gliedmaßen Zetsus und was wissen wir über Zetsu? Dass er Zellen des Senju-Clans besitzt. Woher ich das weiß? Man braucht sich nur das Gespräch zwischen Kabuto und Tobi im Manga-Kapitel 512 anzuschauen. ,, Obito wurde von dem Felsen zermatscht und somit auch sein Auge!" - Da braucht man nur ein wenig nachzudenken, ob das wirklich sein kann, dass seine rechte Seite VÖLLIGER Matsch war. Macht's "klick"? Genau, wie hätte er sonst noch so eine lange Konversation mit Kakashi und Rin führen können, wenn sein Kopf völlig zermatscht gewesen wäre? Anscheinend lag der Felsen nicht völlig auf ihm drauf, sodass er zwar zerquetscht wurde, aber nicht zermatscht. Zu den Falten in Tobis rechter Gesichtshälfte: Dies könnten auch Narben sein. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte scheint zudem auch ziemlich dunkel zu sein (Siehe Kampf gegen Konan). Eine genau Erklärung dazu, konnte ich nicht finden, jedoch hab ich da meine Vermutungen. ,, Im Kampf gegen Minato war Tobi schon erwachsen und Obito war zu jung!" - Naja, Kakashi und Guy sehen zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr so klein aus, aber ja sie waren wahrscheinlich kleiner. Doch wie könnte er dann so groß gewesen sein? Eine Erklärung: Seine Gliedmaßen wurden ja zum größten Teil zerstört und er hatte schon zu dem Zeitpunkt die Zetsu-Gliedmaßen, vielleicht waren diese dann einfach etwas länger gebaut? ,, Obito war schwach!" - Das ist überhaupt kein Argument. Anfangs hielt man Naruto auch für einen völligen Schwächling, doch mittlerweile ist er übermäßig stark. Vorurteile sollte man in diesem Anime wirklich keine mehr haben. Das sollte man aus diesem Manga gelernt haben. Nun, im neuesten Kapitel hat uns Kishi schon wieder reingelegt. Es schien, als ob seine Identität entschlüsselt worden wäre, doch dann blättert man weiter und liest wie Kakashi fragt, woher er denn das Auge habe und Tobi antwortet "Vom letzten Krieg, beim Kampf an der Kannabi-Brücke, wo du als Held anerkannt wurdest." Dies ist aber kein absolutes Gegenargument, denn Obito hat sein Sharingan beim Kampf an der Kannabi-Brücke bekommen. Ich hoffe, ich habe hiermit einige Fragen und Argumente gegen diese Theorie aus dem Weg geräumt. Ich möchte hiermit nicht beweisen, dass Tobi Obito ist, das weiß nur Kishi. Ich wollte nur einigen Leuten klarmachen, dass sie diese Theorie nicht sofort als schwachsinnig abstempeln sollten, da sie wahrscheinlicher als viele andere ist. Man sollte die Leute, die an diese Theorie glauben auch nicht als ,, dumm" und ,, dämlich" bezeichnen, da sie eben nicht so schwachsinnig ist. Diese Leute sollten ihre eigenen Argumente erst richtig überdenken, bevor sie andere so bezeichnen. Und an diejenigen, die schreiben ,,Wenn Tobi Obito ist, dann ist der Manga scheiße, dann ist Kishi der schlechteste Mangaka, dann mag ich Naruto nicht mehr, bla bla bla.." sollten sich wirklich schämen! Wenn man so einen großartigen Manga wegen einem Charakter, der nicht der ist, den man wollte, nicht mehr mag, dann sollte man echt mal überlegen, wieso man diesen Anime überhaupt geguckt hat. Es wäre kein Schwachsinn, wenn es so wäre. Kishi würde seine eigene Erklärung haben so, wie er es immer hatte und je komplizierter sie ist, desto interessanter ist sie doch eigentlich? ;) Danke an die, die sich die Mühe zu lesen gemacht haben und die ich vielleicht sogar überzeugen konnte, nicht sofort alles abzustreiten. Vielleicht ist er Obito, vielleicht sonst jemand, der uns bekannt ist oder er ist ein völlig neuer Charakter, wie z.B. Madaras Sohn. Wer er wirklich ist, werden wir bald sowieso erfahren! ;)EinBenutzername (Diskussion) 23:23, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) {C}@EinBenutzername: Nette Argumente, die du da vorbringst...ich denke die wären im Tobi Identitätsthread jedoch besser aufgehoben, wo auch schon die anderen Theorien mit ihren pro und contra Argumenten drin stehen. Ich stimme dir auch in vielen Punkten zu und ich gebe zu, dass ich das erste mal richtig an meiner Theorie gezweifelt habe, da es wirklich so aussah, als ob er sich gleich als Obito zu erkennen geben würde. Allerdings sehe ich den Kampf gegen Minato als ziemlich starkes Gegenargument. Kishi würde es meiner Meinung nach sehr schwer haben hier eine plausible Lösung anzubieten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange nach Obitos möglichem Tod diese Ereignisse stattfanden, aber so lange kann es nicht her sein. Der Angreifer war eindeutig größer als Kakashi und Gai und er sah auch nicht so schlecht proportioniert aus, wie man es bei einfach nur längeren Beinen hätte erwarten können. Darüber hinaus konnte er den Kyuubi kontrollieren und das hatte bisher, meines Wissens, nur Madara mit seinem Sharingan hinbekommen. Das wäre also keine schlechte Leistung für ein Kind, dass bis vor kurzem erst das Sharingan erweckt hatte. Gleiches gilt für das Raum-Zeit-Jutsu, welches der Angreifer ebenfalls nicht wirklich schlechter zu beherrschen schien als es bei Tobi jetzt der Fall ist. Eine weitere Frage ist, ob Obito, der seinen Meister wohl gut kannte, von dessen Teleportation so überrascht worden wäre. Es schien mir so, als ob der Angreifer nicht hundertprozentig genau wusste, wie Minato kämpft...kann mich da aber auch irren. Auch die Annahme, dass Madara ihn trainiert hätte, stößt bei mir auf Skepsis. Also so wie ich Madara im Manga gesehen habe, ist er nicht die Art von Person, die Zeit mit jemandem verbringt, der gerade erst das Sharingan erweckt hat und einen völlig zerstörten Körper hat. Ich denke, falls Madara das Bedürfnis gehabt hat jemanden zu trainieren, dann hätte er sich jemanden geholt, der bereits recht stark ist und nicht ein halbtotes Kind ohne sichtbares Talent. Auf jeden Fall will ich nicht gänzlich ausschließen, dass es sich bei Tobi um Obito handelt...allerdings müsste Kishi dann schon gute Argumente haben, wie die Größe im Kampf gegen Minato zustande kommt. Tobi sah für mich im Kampf gegen Konan auch irgendwie älter aus als Kakashi...ich hätte ihn eher in das Alter von Jiraiya eingeordnet...auch wenn das natürlich schwierig zu schätzen ist. Kishi könnte die Erklärung in diesem Manga meiner Meinung nach in zwei Richtungen nutzen. Er könnte es als ersten Teil der Auflösung verstehen, die den Leser auf Obito als Auflösung vorbereiten soll. Andererseits könnte er es auch nutzen um den Leser ein letztes Mal zu verunsichern und auf Obito hin arbeiten, so dass der Aha-Effekt am Ende größer ausfällt, wenn er es dann doch nicht ist. In jedem Fall hat Kishi es (leider) geschafft, dass ich mir meiner eigenen Vermutung längst nicht mehr so sicher bin, wie ich es noch vor einigen Monaten war...und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass nicht wenige kurzzeitig an Obito als Auflösung gedacht haben, als sie das aktuelle Mangakapitel gelesen haben. Mfg Tobi84.59.34.170 00:08, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) {C}Also ich bin immernoch kein Anhänger der Tobito Theorie. Jedoch finde ich inzwischen sogar so etwas wie Phreak2k beschrieben hat, dass die Zeit in der anderen Dimension schneller vergeht oder so etwas ähnliches, zusammen mit den schon mehrfach beschriebenen Psychoveränderungen, von wegen Enttäuschung über Kakashis Versagen Rin zu beschützen, ein zumindest mögliches Szenario. wenn auch nicht wahrscheinlich. Ich denke auch eher, dass Tobi die gesamte Szene, bei der Obito am Schluss gestorben ist, von außen mit angeschaut hat um daraufhin dann das Sharingan zu holen. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 08:59, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich will mich auch mal kurz zuwort melden. Das obitos gliedmasen zerquetscht wurden ist klar aber doch nur die eine seite, da hätte man ihn auch noch die anderen ausreisen müssen um ihn grösser zu machen. ausserdem könnte sich tobi einfach jedes sharingan was er bekommen kann, ansich nehmen, und dann es einfach ausprobieren was es drauf hat. beim kampf gegen minato sagt er zu kushina oder minato "weist du wie lange ich auf diesen moment gewartet habe" (die geburt wo das siegel am schwächsten ist) wie kann obito so lange darauf gewartet haben!? Tobi ist auf keinen Fall Obito. Tobi ist, so wie er sich verhaelt, was er weiss, was er getan hat, auf jeden fall alt! Mindestens so alt wie Oro/Tsunade aber wahrscheinlich eher aus der Generation des dritten Hokage oder noch aelter!TeeTS (Diskussion) 13:12, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Unabhängig von allen Theorien glaube ich, dass man das Gesicht unter der Maske kennt. Alles andere als ein "WTF-Effekt" würde mich einfach überraschen. :-) Vlt. ist es ja auch das halbe Gesicht vom ersten wer weiß xD Sorry fange an umzuspinnen^^ Phreak2k (Diskussion) 13:33, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für alle die Bangen das der manga morgen nicht erscheint er wird morgen in Japan erscheinen habe mich auf der Homepage imformiert und dort steht das der manga diese woche erscheinen wird den link kann ich leider hier nicht einfügen ihr müsst nur weeklyjump eingeben und dann auf die seite klicken und dann das One Piece Cover anklicken und dann steht dort welche mangas alles erscheinen werden und naruto ist mit aufgelistet unter dem titel die überwältigende kraft also morgen gehts weiter mit naruto :Sehr gut, danke für diesen Beitrag. Ich hoffe, er stimmt auch. Ich hatte keine Lust, das zu überprüfen. Ein vorangegangener Post brachte mich auf einen anderen Gedanken. Da Tobi ja Augen sammelt, wusste er vielleicht von den Fähigkeiten, die Obito haben würde, wenn seine Sharingan erwachen. Vielleicht hat er ihn deshalb insgeheim beobachten lassen/selbst beobachtet und dann im entscheidenden Moment das Sharingan gestohlen. Immerhin hat er ja auch Sasuke lange Zeit beobachtet und scheint auf seine Augen aus zu sein. Das hat er mehrmals bestätigt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Tobi wüsste, dass Sasuke direkter Nachfahre von Madara wäre. Immerhin kann er Susanoo und Tobi meinte ja, Augen, die das können, wären selten. Da aber auch Itachi Susanoo kann, liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es in den Genen liegt, wer welche Sharinganfähigkeiten erlernen kann - womit eine Möglichkeit der Vorhersage gegeben wäre, mit der Tobi eben auf Obito gekommen ist. Vielleicht ist ja Tobi auch der Vater von Obito oder so und hat dann in guter alter Uchiha-Manier das Auge eines Verwandten genommen, weil er sein eigenes Augenlicht verloren hat durch übermäßiges Nutzen seines Sharingans. Die Tatsache, dass Kakashi sein Mangekyo schon so oft eingesetzt hat, ohne zu erblinden, könnte ja bedeuten, dass ein fremdes Sharingan niemals erblindet, egal ob Mangekyo oder nicht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:07, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Also das mit Kakashis Mangekyo hat mich auch schon gewundert weil er setzt es ja auch nicht grade wenig ein und bekommt keine erblindungs erscheinungen..Gwar3z (Diskussion) 15:29, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Auf vielen Seiten ist aber das aktuelle Kapitel auch einfach noch nicht erschienen, kann also auch sein, dass wir noch eine woche warten müssen. hoffentlich aber nicht. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 16:04, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Ich melde mich ja äusserst selten und lese nur mit, aber hier möchte ich doch nun auch meinen Senf dazu geben: :Um die ganzen Theorien um Tobi mal in einem anderen Licht zu betrachten, hier ein paar Fakten/Fragen: :1. Tobi kann Inzanagi anwenden. Dazu braucht er die Gene der Senju. Woher hat er die? :::- Um Sishui's Mangekyo Sharingan des öfteren Anwenden zu können braucht es ebenfalls die Gene der Senju (Itachi erzählt das Naruto). Danzo bekam die Gene in zusammenarbeit mit Orochimaru. Besass Sishui ggf. die Gene der Senju? Kam es oft vor das Senju und Uchia sich vermählt haben? :::- Besteht eine Verbindung zwischen Orochimaru und Tobis Fähigkeiten/Wesen? :2. Madara und Tobi besitzen beide den gleichen Wissensstand. :::- Beide wollen den Mondaugenplan umsetzen. :::- Tobi behauptet Nagato seine Augen gegeben zu haben, Madara nimmt erst an Nagato habe ihn wiederbelebt. Tobi sagt des weiteren dass Nagatos "Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu" sei für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Wieso will er sich wiederbeleben lassen wenn er schon lebt? :::- Wieso wollte Tobi von Kabuto wissen wie Edo Tensei funktioniert? Wieso fragt er Kabuto mehrere Male ausdrücklich ob das Jutsu Gefahren für den Anwender birgt? Vieleicht um sicherzugehen dass Kabuto nicht weiss dass man sich draus befreien kann? :::- Besteht eine Verbindung zwischen Madara und Tobi? ::3. Kurama wurde von Madara UND Tobi benutzt. :::- An Madara scheint er sich verdammt gut zu erinnern. :::- Wäre ihm da nicht aufgefallen dass die beiden zwei unterschiedliche Personen sind? ::4. Tobi hat Pain manipuliert, den Mizukage kontrolliert, wo zieht er sonst die Fäden? :::- Orochimaru hat Akatsuki verlassen nachdem er nicht an Itachis Augen kam. Hat Itachi damals bereits Tobi durchschaut und Orochimaru gearnt, damit dieser nicht länger von Tobi manipuliert würde? Orochimaru hat mit Tobi laut dessen Aussage ja schon zusammen gearbeitet. :::- Er hat auch Sasuke manipuliert :::- hat er vieleicht auch Danzo Manipuliert? ::5. Tobi kennt die Tafel des Rikudo :::- Tobi, Itachi und Sasuke sind die einzigen von denen wir WISSEN, dass sie die Tafel gelesen haben. :::- Wer sonst kann die Tafel gelesen haben? ::6. Tobi besitzt ausser seinem Raum/Zeit-Jutsu einige ungewöhnlicher/seltene Fertigkeiten. :::- Er kann seine Gliedmassen nachwachsen lassen. :::- Er kann Izanagi Anwenden. :::- Er kann Kurama unter seine Kontrolle bringen. :::- Er besitzt ein unglaubliches Wissen über alles mögliche. :Einige dieser Fakten (Nr. 2,3,5) machen es schier unmöglich, dass Tobi Obito ist. Woher sollte Obito an das Wissen von Madara gelangen? Wie kann er Kurama über seine Indentität täuschen? Von wem sollte Obito von der Tafel des Rikudo wissen? Er hat die Sharingan kurz vor seinem Tod erweckt, vorher wäre ihm die Tafel von keinem Nutzen gewesen. :Die Möglichkeit, dass Madara Izuna ist besteht weiterhin, es existieren aber immer noch einige Ungereimtheiten.. :Ich weise darum nochmal auf meine Theorie hin: :Tobi ist ein von Madara erschaffenes Wesen, welches in seinem alten Körper lebt. Sein Plan war es, nachdem Nagato die Bijuu gefangenhat sich von diesem wieder in seinen Körper beleben zu lassen (Gedo Rinne Tensei), um danach den Mondaugenplan umzusetzen. Bei der Erschaffung dieses Wesens ist (zufällig?) Zetsu entstanden, welcher aus diesem Grund eine so Enge Bindung zu Tobi aufweist. :Diese Theorie ist allerdingsnur eine Ahnung, denn es stehen einfach noch zuviele Fragen im Raum. :So long :Der Namenlose (wie zum Henker füge ich meinen Namen an?) @Der Namenlose wenn tobi obito wäre könnte er von madara vieles gelernt haben bzw selbst erlernt und ausserdem zetsu kann sachen wachsen lassen.obito könnte einfach damit größer geworden sein.ps klick auf signatur.Lil Naruto (Diskussion) 17:15, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Dazu möchte ich erstmal sagen, dass manches von dem nicht stimmt. Man braucht nicht die Gene der Senju, um Koto Amatsukami anwenden zu können. Das hat auch Itachi nicht gesagt. Bei ihm ging es darum, dass die Krähe das nicht konnte. Danzo jedoch konnte es jeden Tag einmal einsetzen, hatte also einen wesentlich kürzeren "Cool down" als die Krähe, was dem Chakra von Hashirama Senju zuzuschreiben war. Shisui selbst konnte es wahrscheinlich so oft einsetzen, wie er wollte, schließlich war es sein eigenes Jutsu. Außerdem kann ich mich an keine Stelle erinnern, an der explizit erwähnt wird, dass Tobi und Orochimaru zusammengearbeitet hätten. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:45, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich habe da eine Idee was Tobi mit dem Satz " Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du nicht so leichtsinnig daher reden solltest. / Ich kenne deine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit und deine Worte sind deshalb nichts wert. / Zum Bedauern ist es zu spät... / Die grausame Realität erwartet jeden von uns." gemeint hat. Es wäre doch möglich, dass Kakashi sicht entscheiden musste zwischen seinem eigenen Weiterleben oder dem von Rin und sich dann für sich selbst entschieden hat und Rin zurückblieb und starb. So hätte dann Kakashi sein MS aktiviert. Außerdem scheint es so als habe Tobi irgendetwas mit dem Vorfall damals zu tun... Vielleicht war er der, der die Fäden dahinter gezogen hat? 88.134.34.63 18:17, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::@über mir es ist doch nicht bekann wie Kakshi an das Mangekyou Sharingan und ob das überhaupt mit Rin zu tun hat weis man auch nicht. Falls Tobi etwas mit damals zu tun hatte wird es Kishi hoffentlich bald auf klären. Also Kakashi ist eigentlich niemand der jemanden für sich sterben lässt wie z.B "Ich lasse nicht zu das jemanden von euch etwas passiert" im kampf gegen Zabuza aber es kann halt sein das Rin ihn dazu aufgefordert hat zu fliehen und er auf sie gehört hat.Gwar3z (Diskussion) 18:42, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ein entscheidentes Gegenargument zur Tobi=Obito Theorie ist, dass Nagatos Rinnegan sehr wahrscheinlich das von Madara ist. Das lässt sich aus Tobis Aussage schließen das er es ihm gegeben habe und weil Madara es aus dem PMS entwickelt hat. Anscheinend kannte Madara auch Nagato. Madara sagt selbst das er das Rinnegan kurz vor seinem Tod erweckt habe. Dann ist es wahrscheinlich das nach Madaras Tod Nagato das Rinnegan erhielt. Als Obito "starb" (v. 13J) hatte aber Nagato schon das Rinnegan eingesetzt(v. mehr als 14J). Da sich aber Madara und Tobi sich wahrscheinlich kennen ist Tobi nicht Obito.Einooor 19:05, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) genau so sits nämlich aus Gwar3z (Diskussion) 19:25, 14. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :ich find dich das Nagatos Rinnegan gleich das Rinnegan von Madara sein muss. bei Nagato´s Pain Körpern und bei Tobi´s hatten ja auch das Rinnegan. Es ist ja noch nicht bekann woher diese ganzen Augen her sind. ::der manga von naruto müsste heute erscheinen habe mich grade auf der homepage informiert und da stand gestern diese woche erscheint der weeklyjump und jetzt steht dort zum kauf also ist der manga heute erschienen müsste später auf englischen manga seiten dann erscheinen ::Der Manga von Naruto müsste Heute erscheinen habe mich grade auf der Homepage informiert und da stand Gestern diese Woche erscheint der Weeklyjump und jetzt steht dort der Manga ist zum Kauf erschienen also ist der manga Heute erschienen müsste Später auf Englischen manga seiten dann erscheinen.31.17.238.244 08:26, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC)MadarAizenPain ::Scheint tatsächlich so, dass heute Chapter 598 erschienen ist^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 11:08, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Naruto will make use of every ounce of Kyuubi’s chakra and fight Tobi. Since Tobi won’t be able to use his time- lapse jutsu he will use Rinnengan but Naruto’s experience of battling Rinnegan will come in handy and eventually he will dominate the show. Using the Kyubbi’s full power he would be about to deliver a fatal rasengan when nobody other than kakashi will stop him. Everybody would be shocked. Why would he stop Naruto? You know the answer. Manga ends!! Das habe ich auf Englisch gefunden müsste ein spoiler sein vllt könnte jemand das bestätigen für den Manga 598 ::@Kakashi215: was bringt dich zu der annahme? habe bisher noch nichts gefunden ::Ich glaube eher, dass es eine prediction ist, als ein Spoiler. Sieht so aus, als ob ein Tobi=Obito Verfechter die Story so weiterführen lassen will, wie es für diese Theorie passt. Ist aber nur meine persönliche Vermutung...der Anfang könnte in jedem Fall stimmen, aber ob Kakashi so etwas machen würde...so würde ich ihn eher nicht einschätzen. Mfg Tobi84.59.27.44 13:03, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Im neuen Shonen Jump wird Naruto aufgeführt, daher meine Annahme Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:28, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::Aber ist Kapitel 597 nicht das Kapitel, welches im aktuellen Shonen Jump veröffentlicht wird, aber im Internet schon einige Tage früher zu lesen war...wie es bei den anderen Shonen Jump Mangas auch vermutlich der Fall ist? Mfg Tobi84.59.27.44 13:34, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::bingo!:) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 13:47, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Denke ich auch. Zumal auch bei anderen Shonen Jump Manga Foren für diese Woche nix mehr angekündigt und auf die nächste Woche verwiesen wird :-) Phreak2k (Diskussion) 13:48, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Also ich finde die Shisui Theorie sehr interessant denn :::1. kennen sich Tobi und Danzou (Danzou nahm sein eines Auge) :::2. Itachi meint das er von Shisui lernte das ein namenloser Shinobi den Frieden aus dem Schatten ::: heraus schützt , das entspricht genau der Ideologie von Tobi... zudem der selber meint das sein Name nicht von bedeutung ist. :::Kann mir nicht vorstellen dass das nur Zufall ist, aber ist halt auch nur ne Theorie :D :::Ich bin kein besonderer Freund von der Shisui Theorie, denn dagegen sprechen unter anderem folgende Punkte: 1.Tobi hat wohl Obitos Auge. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Obito starb und auch als Tobi Konoha angriff war Shisui ein Kleinkind (ich weiß nicht genau wie alt, aber deutlich jünger als Kakashi). Das passt also schonmal nicht. 2.Shisui und Itachi waren enge Freunde und trotzdem hält Itachi Tobi für Madara...das erscheint mir sehr merkwürdig. Was mich aber interessieren würde: Wann sagt Itachi das mit dem namenlosen Shinobi...das hab ich irgendwie komplett überlesen. Welches Kapitel ist das? Mfg Tobi84.59.46.53 00:12, 18. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::zu Naruto sind derzeit noch sehr viele Fragen offen: :::Wer ist der schwarze Zetzu "Ich bin das Land selbst" waren seine Worte - In welcher Verbindung könnte das mit Tobi stehen. :::Tobi ist uralt und scheint auch unsterblich zu sein, außerdem kennt Madara ihn ebenfalls. Tobi kennt das Leben von Kakashi ziemlich gut, warum? (-> Zetzu oder andere Fähigkeit??) :::Er hat in der Vergangenheit offensichtlich versucht,die Welt und u.a. Sasuke zu überzeugen in dem er seine Maske abnimmt, dass er Madara ist. Auch der vierte Hokage und ein paar andere Naruto-Charaktäre haben dies bereits im Verdacht gehabt. Tobi seie wohl Madara. :::Doch während des Krieges wurde das Bild wieder zerstört durch die Edo-Tensei Beschwörung Madaras. Allerdings hatte wohl Kabuto den richtigen Riecher als er mit Edo-Tensei-Madara sprach, Er sagte "du bist damals nicht gestorben, nach dem Kampf mit dem 1. Hokage". Madara fühlte sich wohl leicht ertappt und sah bereits, dass sein Körper modifiziert wurde und war sehr schnell im Geschehen etabliert. Es gibt wohl eine Art Kooperation mit Tobi, falls Tobi nicht eine Art Klon Madaras ist. Außerdem gab auch Edo-Tensei Madara bekannt, dass er Nagato kennt. Davor hatte Tobi gesagt, dass Nagatos Rinnegan, seine sind. Madara meinte jedoch er habe das Rinnegan im Kampf mit dem 1.Hokage bekommen. Gab es nun zwei Leute die das Rinnegan haben?(Tobi sowie Madara als auch Nagato) :::Meine These :::Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Tobi der jüngere Sohn des Rikudo ist, welcher nicht seiner Legende folgt, sondern der simplen Wahrheit, dass Menschen einander niemals verstehen werden. Warum der jüngere? Weil er theoretisch der unsterblichere ist und seinem älteren Bruder seiner Macht auch nach dem Tot rauben kann. :::Viele Gegensätze und Theorien streifen noch herum, während der Krieg alle Lösungen mit sich bringt. Sasuke macht das richtige, er sucht sich erstmal Rat bei jemanden(noch nicht bekannt wer) der mehr weiß, um sich endlich eine eigene Welt vor Augen zu führen. :::Für mich jedenfalls ist es ein großer Grund um der Story weiter zu folgen. Diese Mysterien wurden nicht ohne Grund in den Manga eingebaut, und die Lösung kommt immer näher :)) :::Gruß propere :::@ propere Madara hat nie gesagt das er sein Rinnegarn im kampf gegen den 1. Hokage bekommen hat, er hat gesagt kurz vor seinem tod aber da er ja oro und nagato kennt bezweifel ich das er es da erweckt hat.07:11, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC)Gwar3z (Diskussion) ::::??? Madara kennt überhaupt nicht Oro und Nagato. ::::Er hat es in Chapter 559 und 560 erwähnt und man dengt das er Tobi auch kennt und einen plan mit ihm zu sammen hatGwar3z (Diskussion) 07:11, 19. Aug. 2012 (UT ::::Ich habe mir heute die neue Anime Folge angeguckt, klar kannt ich die schon aus dem Manga , aber was ich glaube ist, dass Iruka stirbt, so dass Naruto ausrasten und alle fertig macht :D keine ahnung, ich find die idee gar nicht so doof. ::::Morgen Kein Neuer Manga Von Naruto der Naruto Manga ist nicht aufglistet für diese woche Nur One Piece wird erscheinen und paar andere !!Man schon wieder kein naruto das nervt ich dachte vor 3 wochen als Kishi meinte das Tobis auflösung nur noch paar wochen dauert haben wir schon 5 wochen verbraucht für 2 mangas ich hoffe das in den nächsten 3 wochen es sich dann auflöst ::::Wie sehr man auf diese "Listen" bauen kann, hat man ja letzte Woche gesehen. Aus meiner Sicht gibt es keinen Grund warum kein kapitel erscheint. Zumindest ist keine Feierwoche oder so in Japan, wie es letzte Woche der Fall war. Also mal abwarten -Shisui- (Diskussion) 08:04, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich hoffe darauf das Morgen der Manga rauskommt will sehen wie es weiter geht!! ::::Ich glaube mit Sasuke und Oro werden die erst nachher in Flashbacks zeigen!! Er wird Naruto im letzten moment retten wenn der echte Madara Plus Tobi Naruto grade auseinandernehmen und ihm dem letzten Schlag verpassen wollen wird Sasuke mit Susanno die Attacke abwehren Naruto wird überrascht sein er wird Sasuke nachdem grund fragen warum er ihm geholfen hat und Sasuke wird sagen das er jetzt die Warheit kennt dann Zeigen sie erst bestimmt wie es weiterging mit Ihm und Oro" So stell ich mir das vor"!! 31.17.238.244 08:17, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC)MadaraAizenPain :::::Die Idee finde ich gar nicht so schlecht. Erzähltechnisch ein guter Einfall. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Madara und Tobi jetzt noch die besten Freunde sind. Vielmehr glaube ich, sollten die beiden sich jemals begegnen, wird es gewaltig krachen. Was glaubst du, warum Tobi nicht wollte, dass Kabuto Madara wiederbelebt? Und warum er unbedingt wissen wollte, wie man Edo Tensei aufhält/beendet. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:03, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Gibt es schon einen Spoiler zum Manga Morgen?? Man ich kann es bis Morgen nicht abwarten!! :nein, noch gibt es keine. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC)